Skeletor Vs. Lord Hater
Skeletor Vs. Lord Hater is Episode 6 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Skeletor from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe and Lord Hater from Wander Over Yonder. Description Two hooded villains with skeleton-like appearances take each other on in a fight to the death! Who will be the greatest conqueror of the universe? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Eternia A spaceship landed on the planet and an army of watchdogs emerged from it ready to take it over. "Yes!" Someone inside the ship said. "Another planet is mine!" All of a sudden, an explosion was heard outside and all of the watchdogs were sent flying away. "What?" "Hey! You in there! I don't know what you were planning to do with that pathetic army but I am the only one who rules this land!" Lord Hater exited the ship to find Skeletor waiting for him. "YOU!!! You think you can intefere with my plans of dominating the enitre universe?" "You? Ruler of the universe? You wouldn't be able to conquer your own house!" "That's it! I'll show you what makes me the greatest!" HERE WE GOOO! Skeletor and Hater immediately ran at each other and began trading fast and hard punches until Skeletor stomped on Hater's toe. Hater cried like a little girl and hopped around while clutching it, giving Skeletor enough time to land a combo of punches on him. Hater was sent tumbling across the floor after it ended and got right back up. "You're not as powerful as you think, chump!" "SHUT UP!!!" An enraged Hater rushed foward and punched Skeletor right in the face. This sent him flying right around Eternia and Skeletor was not afraid to chase him. After a short run, they end back right where they started and Hater had caught up to his adversary. He punched Skeletor into the air and fired some bolts of green energy at him. "How do you like me now? HAHAHA!!!" Skeletor, however, was quick to react. He fired some lighting at Hater's projectiles. A small explosion occured that created some distance between the two. Hater was taken by surprise. "Impossible!" "It's my turn!" Skeletor shot some fireballs from his staff. Hater saw them coming, but was unable to dodge them. He caught on fire and ran around the place trying to put the fire out and once again, this gave Skeletor a chance to attack. He punched him and sent him flying into a large rock, putting the fire out in the process. "NOOOOOO! I CANNOT LOSE! I AM THE GREATEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" Hater pulled the rock out of the ground and threw it at Skeletor, who teleported out of the way, only to be slammed into the ground by Hater jumping at him from above. Hater then began slamming his fists into Skeletor's head with all his might. "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!" Skeletor's face was all smashed up. Hater laughed in victory. "You really are as stupid as I thought!" Hater was shocked. He looked ahead of him to see Skeletor looking at him. "WHAT? I JUST BEAT YOU!" "You only beat ONE of us!" Skeletor looked to his left to see another Skeletor. "Can you beat ALL of us?" He then looked to his right to see yet another Skeletor. He started panicking. "HOW!?" "Simple, you are not the ruler of the universe. If anyone is to take that role, IT IS ME!" Skeletor fired lightning at Hater. His two clones fired fireballs. They all hit their target and Hater was disintegrated. The clones then disappeared. "What's the matter? You seem a little burnt out!" DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies